tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Fourteen/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Fri May 23 14:51:17 2014 -0400 15:20 Did nobody else come in, or did everyone else get tired of waiting? 15:20 <@Wackd> nom’s been in and out. 15:22 <@Wackd> Hey nom! 15:22 <@Wackd> We’re waiting for other folks. 15:36 TRIIIIIIIAL OF THE DRAGON 15:37 <@Wackd> We hereby find the dragon guilty of jaywalking and sentence him to seven years of hard labor. 15:38 Wow, they’re really cracking down 15:38 XP 15:40 <@Wackd> Patience, nom. Three down, two to go. 15:43 So d00ds any one have opinions regarding culture today? 15:43 <@Wackd> Something something Goyer something something She-Hulk. 15:43 Yeah, that sure ruffled my petticoats and/or got my dander up 15:44 How about that local athletic club? 15:44 <@Wackd> I watched a Rangers game last night! 15:44 Sportsball is in season? 15:44 <@Wackd> FOUR DOWN. 15:44 <@Wackd> ONE TO GO. 15:45 Okay. Does this mean we’re not doing it tomorrow? 15:45 <@Wackd> AND CONSIDERING THE ENTIRE REASON I DECIDED TO DO THIS IS BECAUSE MUKORA IS EVIDENTLY ONLINE I WILL BE MIFFED IF HE DOESN’T SHOW BUT ALSO UNDERSTANDING. 15:45 Hay unnoun, how about culture these days? 15:45 <@Wackd> We are doing it tomorrow, still, yes. 15:45 <@Wackd> And AceBallBat will be here! :D 15:45 What about populat culture? 15:46 <@Wackd> Tomorrow, I mean. 15:46 Popular. 15:46 I mean, I think it needs more Faction Paradox. 15:46 But popular culture is popular 15:46 Or maybe poplar 15:46 I’ve never been clear 15:46 Faction Paradox should be popular. 15:46 <@Wackd> Is it Dopler, though? 15:46 <@Wackd> RADAR SECRET SERVICE IS BEST FILM. 15:47 ? is it? 15:47 <@Wackd> No it is not. 15:47 <@Wackd> I saw an opening and I took it. 15:47 ohhh 15:49 I don’t know what that is. I question whether it counts as either popular or culture. 15:49 <@Wackd> It is neither! 15:50 We’ve lost the creeps which is good but we’ve also lost the beeps and the sweeps. Clearly, a mixed bag 15:50 <@Wackd> It’s a 1950 film and also one of the worst MST3K episodes ever. 15:50 So did you like contact Mukora? If so, how? PM? Tumblr Ask? Tumblr PM? 15:50 When did you do this? 15:51 <@Wackd> Like ten minutes ago. 15:51 <@Wackd> I’ll Tumblask him. 15:55 So how’s that Faction Paradox? 15:57 <@Wackd> Still working on TTDW blog stuff. 15:57 <@Wackd> Mukora is having some trouble logging on. 15:57 <@Wackd> Actually 12 chat-lines away from finishing the story session from two weeks ago. 15:57 I sent him an ask. 15:58 <@Wackd> I just said he’s having trouble logging on! 15:58 I know. I did it earlier. 15:58 <@Wackd> Oh. K. 15:58 I did it thirty-five minutes ago. 15:58 Not actually. 15:58 <@Wackd> HA 15:58 <@Wackd> HA HA 15:58 Probably more like, I dunno, ten or fifteen. 15:59 Allusion! 16:01 …I’m guessing Wack’d doesn’t like Watchmen. Which, fair enough, it is kinda overrated. Still. I don’t think I deserved that level of sarcasm. Or maybe I did. 16:01 Also, Wackd is kinda scaring me. 16:01 <@Wackd> Nah, that joke has been surprisingly common in my life this week for some reason. 16:02 <@Wackd> Watchmen is okay, I guess. Except for the part where a woman falling in love with her rapist is what gives a physical god enough confidence man is worth saving to come back and attempt to avert the apocolypse. 16:02 Yeah. 16:02 <@Wackd> That part can go fuck itself. 16:02 Agreed. 16:03 Yes 16:03 Actually, the film botched that. 16:03 It isn’t that act itself that convinced him. 16:03 It’s the fact that the daughter was conceived in that instance. 16:03 I know the depthier explanation but it was still kind of you know dubious 16:04 I read the comic. That doesn’t make anything better. 16:04 And nobody was talking about the film. 16:04 <@Wackd> SEX CAUSES BABIES EVEN WHEN IT’S RAPE 16:04 <@Wackd> MANKIND IS A MANYSPLENDERED THING 16:04 Moore has problems sometimes 16:05 And is also a scary wizard who can scanners people’s heads 16:05 <@Wackd> And water is occasionally wet. 16:05 With his scary wizard powers 16:05 I mean, the thing about the Thermodynamic miracle and stuff is a point. The odds of any given event happening are next to zero, the odds of no events happening are actually zero. 16:06 Imagine a supervillian with the power of allusion, the power to make things appear like other things 16:06 It’s just, making one of those events rape is kinda crass. At best. Like, that’s the most charitable description. 16:06 <@Wackd> So basically, you could’ve pointed to a random fly on someone’s nose and Dr. Manhattan would’ve been like “THE ODDS OF THAT FLY LANDING ON THAT PERSON’S NOSE IS ASTOUNDING, I MUST SAVE HUMANKIND.” 16:06 Faction Paradox has that power. But they aren’t supervillains. 16:07 I dunno. 16:07 I dunno what makes Dr. Manhattan do things. 16:08 <@Wackd> Dr. Manhattan is basically a whiny teenager. 16:08 Don’t care either, to be honest. 16:08 With unlimited power. 16:08 …Ohmigodhesmyniece. 16:08 <@Wackd> XDDDD 16:08 <@Wackd> Also: http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/post/86621622941/day-thirteen-may-10-2014 16:08 <@Wackd> yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 16:08 I am so glad my niece wears clothes. 16:08 <@Wackd> I imagine most people are. 16:09 So today will be Day Fourteen and tomorrow will be Day Fifteen. 16:09 <@Wackd> Yep. 16:10 Your nice has unlimited power? 16:10 I sometimes fear that she does. 16:10 <@Wackd> No, but she DOES have unlimited rice pudding. 16:11 <@Wackd> So, Mukora will not be available due to weak wi-fi, so I guess we go back to doing prequel stuff. 16:11 So the Tenth Doctor is also Dr. Manhattan? And my niece? 16:11 That is worth fearing. Rice pudding. 16:11 So how much Faction Paradox has Wackd consumed? 16:11 Warring States and…? 16:12 <@Wackd> And nothing. 16:12 Okay. So either Zinnia or more Hal. 16:12 <@Wackd> Let’s finish Hal. 16:13 When we finish the Hal flashback, i’d like to have a minisode of Hal and Brom meeting at some point. 16:13 Which means that the Tenth Doctor is also a Silent and Slenderman. 16:13 <@Wackd> I would too. 16:14 Both being nonbinary. 16:14 I got the humble bundle but haven’t started reading it yet 16:14 Anyone know if Ten is less egregiously Ten in the comics? 16:17 I read the first chapter of The Forgotten just a little while ago. 16:17 I’m so sorry for your loss. 16:17 Good? Okay? Bad? Ennui? 16:20 It was half First Doctor flashback, which was good. 16:20 Also Ten was acknowledging Martha 16:21 <@Wackd> http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/holo#dayeleven 16:22 Yeah, that was really out-of-character. 16:22 He also doesn’t whine about Rose nearly as much as he should. 16:22 Like, a thousand times a panel. 16:22 At least. 16:22 He’s not nearly as immediately hatable either. 16:23 “I can only remember from a little while ago. My first memory is standing in the Tardis talking to Rose. Something about Barcelona I think.” 16:23 Or narcissistic or arrogant or murderous or… 16:23 “It’s always Rose.” 16:23 …Okay, scratch that. 16:24 I haven’t read it in a while. 16:24 I don’t plan on doing so again. 16:24 So yeah, definitedly as hateable. 16:24 <@Wackd> So, game? 16:24 Even in your flashback R.O.S.E.! 16:24 Yeah okay 16:25 I vote we destory Barcelona. 16:25 But but but the queen song 16:26 Oh hey. I was wanting to get opinions. I found a twenty year old glow stick today. Do those things have a use by date? 16:26 I think so. The chemical reaction and stuff. 16:26 I couldn’t find one on the package. 16:26 Not a chemist. 16:26 Try to snap it 16:26 But don’t try to drink it 16:26 From what I remember of rudimentary chemistry, though. Yeah. 16:26 And yeah, don’t drink it. 16:27 It’s probably left from my sixth birthday party. AKA my best birthday party. 16:27 And I think we kept it around for emergency light. 16:28 So do we have a map of this lab place? 16:28 <@Wackd> I feel motivated to rerail this conversation to one of the game. It feels weird. I haven’t had that kind of energy in what feels like forever. 16:28 <@Wackd> We do not have a map! We’re almost done here, not sure we need one. 16:28 Also, a map of this part of the Spiral Politic. 16:28 …I’ll have to explain those maybe. 16:29 <@Wackd> Maybe! 16:29 <@Wackd> But not now. 16:29 <@Wackd> Now we game. 16:29 Or you’ll have to get The Book Of The War. 16:29 Also a map of the wreck of the Hesperus. 16:29 * @Wackd pulls out pockets, little butterflies fly out. 16:29 It’s just, Ellie’s last suggestion involved calling in a strike force. 16:29 Maybe there’s a Remote colony nearby? 16:30 <@Wackd> A Faction Paradox strike force? 16:30 Although, I mean, earlier on I was acting like I was hiding Faction affiliation. 16:30 <@Wackd> Why would she suggest that if she thinks the Doctor doesn’t know she’s Faction? 16:30 Well, I mean, the Remote aren’t Faction Paradox. Technically. 16:30 They were originally meant to be shock troops. Tropes. Whatever. Both. 16:30 But they aren’t part of the Faction. Just like a project. 16:31 About how culture works and stuff. 16:31 Media. Television. Loa. 16:31 Etcetera. 16:31 Shock Tropes sounds like what you call in in the Thursday Next fiction land 16:31 <@Wackd> Ellie’s last suggestion was calling in the Shadow Proclamation, actually. 16:31 I mean, the Doctor has had at least one Remote colonist as a companion. Laura Tobin. Compassion. 16:31 And yes, I know it was Shadow Proclamation. 16:32 But that was an example. A suggestion. 16:32 Anyone could do it. 16:32 Maybe the CIA. 16:32 But getting a Mark Of Indenture would be a bitch. 16:33 Someone we can call. Besides Ghostbusters. 16:33 I am so done with Ghostbusters references on Doctor Who. 16:33 <@Wackd> “Hm, alright. I mean, I don’t know enough about the local authorities to know how they’d handle this. So—back to the TARDIS, I’ll run these by some folks, call in a few favors, maybe. Should get things resolved.” 16:33 My dear, delusional T Paradox, it hasn’t even begun. 16:35 “Can we do things and get everything set up beforehand? A little bit of time travel, so everybody lives? I mean, I dunno how quick they are at wiping out their own personell. I don’t think it’d be appropriate for us to risk it.” 16:36 “It’s hard to be faster than travelling back in time and already doing it.” 16:36 “Already having done it. 16:36 “ 16:37 Ellie paused, trying to sort out the tenses. Wishing she’d paid more attention to that lesson. 16:38 <@Wackd> “Well, we can’t cross our own timestream. That would have repercussions, might break a few things.” The Doctor smirked. “Of course, if my hand slips when I plug in the date coordinates as I send the files…well, that can’t be helped, can it? Accidents happen. Bit difficult for time to hold us accountable.” 16:41 “You make it sound like you’ve done this sort of thing before.” 16:41 “She’s like that Mad Anarchist Muppet. In space. And history.” 16:42 <@Wackd> “Well, yes. There’s a good reason for that,” the Doctor said. 16:42 (Does the Doctor know as much about the Muppets as Wackd?) 16:42 <@Wackd> (Probably, but I doubt she’s interested in discussing the history of Crazy Harry at the moment.) 16:45 <@Wackd> “So, with that settled, we can all head back to the TARDIS, I think. This way, everybody,” the Doctor said, and began to leave the room. 16:46 Ellie follows. 16:48 The holo started to follow, paused at the threshold where its old projector would have reached its range, took a deep simulated breath, and stepped across. 16:50 (… Guys, I don’t remember my character’s name. DX) 16:51 <@Wackd> (Brownston.) 16:51 (Brownston.) 16:51 (Thank you.) 16:51 (Oh.) 16:51 (Sorry.) 16:52 Brownston followed as well. 16:53 <@Wackd> (Bocaj?) 16:54 (For some reason, the Day Thirteen post http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/post/86621622941/day-thirteen-may-10-2014 links to Day Fourteen for its transcript instead of Day Thirteen http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-thirteen) 16:54 (Day Fourteen is still in the process of being made.) 16:55 (Done.) 16:55 (Experienced.) 16:55 (Lived.) 16:55 (Played.) 16:55 (Verbs are worse than tenses.) 16:55 <@Wackd> (Fixed.) 16:57 <@Wackd> Out in the hallway they would find a bright yellow energy engulfing many of the wounded and the walls of the building itself, pouring out from under a multitude of doors. Hal and Brownston would find themselves beginning to glow as well. “Oh dear,” said the Doctor. 16:57 <@Wackd> “Right then. PICK UP THE PACE, EVERYONE!” She began to sprint down the hall towards the TARDIS. 16:58 Ellie grabs Zinnia by the hand, and the two sprint into the TARDIS. 16:59 “Oh no… Ohhhh no…” Brownston went up from a jog to a sprint, something he was sure he’d regret later. Even with his tech helping ease the burden, he was still an old man. 17:00 (Sorry. At work as I said and suddenly and inexplicably very busy.) 17:00 <@Wackd> (Ah.) 17:01 <@Wackd> The Doctor snapped her fingers frantically as she ran, and the TARDIS doors swung open. “Right, everyone in, quick as possible.” 17:02 (Brownston has tech?) 17:02 (Y’know what, nevermind.) 17:02 (He’s wearing a belt to make it easier for him to move around. Remember?) 17:03 (I remember very little.) 17:03 (What are we doing again? Who are you people?) 17:05 (unnoun forgot to take her old lady pills?) 17:07 (The pills I usually take aren’t supposed to be taken by anyone that is nursing or pregnant. My doctor says it’s okay for me to go off them for now.) 17:08 (Also, there’s prenatal vitamins. I’ve taken those.) 17:08 (And mine aren’t old lady pills. They’re crazy pills.) 17:09 (Also, I think I might hit you in the pills for that.) 17:09 * unnoun slaps TParadox around a bit with a large fishbot 17:09 <@Wackd> (…game?) 17:09 (Sorry.) 17:10 (I think we’re running into the TARDIS?) 17:10 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 17:11 (But not in a Time Ram kind of way) 17:11 <@Wackd> The Doctor ducks into the TARDIS and ushers the group inside, closing the doors swiftly behind them. “Right then. My hand slip worked a little too well, it seems, and time was in fact completely okay with holding us accountable. That one’s on me.” 17:12 “Uuuuuuugh…” Diving in might have been another thing Brownston was gonna regret. 17:12 “I’m face-down right now. Am I still glowing?” 17:13 “The authorities are already here? But we barely even left!” 17:13 “Time travel.” 17:13 <@Wackd> “No, the authorities arrived before we did. At Ellie’s suggestion, I might add—” she shoots Ellie a look “—though it would seem things worked out better than I intended.” 17:14 “Temporal intervention wasn’t my department.” 17:14 Ellie shrugs sheepishly. “Sorry, Doctor.” 17:15 <@Wackd> “Now, Hal could be glowing for any number of reasons—he’d been relocated or freed before we showed up, or reprogrammed, god forbid, hopefully not that. But you, Mr. Brownston…now, what possible reason would there be for you not to be at the facility in this alternate timeline, I wonder?” 17:16 (Hal hasn’t been named yet, has ey?) 17:16 <@Wackd> (Right, shit. “The hologram”, then.) 17:17 (Alternate timelines aren’t quite a thing in Faction Paradox. Or, they are, but. Okay, alternate timeline is a satisfactory description/simplification for the phenomena. IGNORE ME!) 17:17 “… Wait, I’m still glowing?” 17:17 (Is he?) 17:17 He rolled over and looked all over himself. “Ohhhh dear oh dear oh dear…” 17:17 <@Wackd> (He’s not.) 17:18 <@Wackd> “No. The TARDIS will pretect you from any effects of the timeline fluctuations. However, what I’m wondering is why exactly your timeline was fluxuating enough that time itself was attempting to rewrite you.” 17:18 “Whatever the answer is… I get the feeling it can’t be good.” 17:19 <@Wackd> “And in fact whether I should be letting the TARDIS protect you at all. Because unless your body and mind were changing—and seeing as you were unharmed in the shootout, I doubt that’s the case—it must’ve been that you were not in the building that day.” 17:19 Ellie tried her best not to look like she was too interested. 17:20 “Is your assistive belt an Eviltech patent?” 17:20 (That was supposed to have gone after the timeline fluxuating bit.) 17:21 <@Wackd> “No, if that were it, only the belt would’ve glowed.” The Doctor turned back to the old man. “Now, tell me, Mr. Brownston, why wouldn’t you be at work in the aftermath of our friends taking a peak into your business, hm?” 17:21 (Wait, the belt is supposed to be gone?) 17:21 (It makes less sense after the Doctor’s sentence after that. Ellie is less likely to care about that specifically.) 17:22 “He was a witness? Also, how is he supposed to know about the actions of his alternative counterpart?” 17:22 “He was killed by the company to prevent him from being a witness?” 17:22 “He’s secretly the CEO?” 17:22 “Um… Given the protocol… that dying one may have been on the money.” 17:23 “But then that just raises a concern: why would I have been meant to die?” 17:23 <@Wackd> “Ah, but we called in covert ops. After all, the entire reason we pulled this stunt was to prevent casualties, and based on what we saw in the hallways it appeared to have worked.” She paused. “What were you working on, Mr. Brownston?” 17:25 “I was only allowed to work on what they told me to work on. Everything else I work on is strictly during my personal time. Like this belt.” 17:25 (So are we going to kill nomuru’s temporary character? I mean, the Doctor/the DM likes linear time, so he won’t be around by the first session. Or he was and just taking a nap.) 17:26 <@Wackd> (I don’t think the Doctor’s going to kill him. I also don’t think he’ll be on the TARDIS much longer.) 17:26 http://darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0200.html 17:27 (The commentary is relevant to our current predicament.) 17:27 The Holo felt it would have been able to be more help if Eviltech had seen fit to let the equipment know about the command structure. 17:27 <@Wackd> The Doctor’s voice lowered, her face tensed. “You had better start being very specific.” 17:28 (Faction Paradox should have roleplaying surgeons that do campaign history transplants.) 17:28 “It’s just like I said. This belt was something I made while not working there. For some reason, they didn’t see my ideas as worth developing, so I’ve had to spend my work-time and off-time developing things.” 17:29 <@Wackd> “Could we, perhaps, forget about the belt for a moment? Because I don’t think you’re being entirely honest with me. And I may not be the most open person myself but I do like to know things about the people I chose to surround myself with before I give them the run of time and space.” 17:31 “Maybe one of the Judoon had a twitchy trigger finger?” Ellie paused. “Actually, there are plenty of police brutality instances besides them.” Ellie caught up with what the Doctor was saying, and decided it would be wisest for her to stop talking. 17:31 “I… may have been attempting to convert harmful types of energy into non-harmful ones during my spare time.” 17:31 (…Was that the wrong way around?) 17:32 <@Wackd> “And tell me, Brownston, how did you tell they were non-harmful?” the Doctor asked. 17:32 (Working with harmful energies is dangerous either way) 17:33 (“You should have run a scan to see if those energies were sentient!!”) 17:33 “Whether or not exposure would make me ill. I had to be my own test subject due to my circumstances.” 17:34 “But then… I get the feeling I might have been worse off if they had found out I was working with things of a volatile nature.” 17:35 (I think Zinnia should have said that alloud Bocaj.) 17:35 (If she doesn’t, Ellie will.) 17:36 (Tick tock.) 17:36 “I can remember going through a single year using all of my sick and vacation days - as few as they were - just recovering from failures. Found it weird that they never questioned it, figuring that they just wrote me off as a typical old person.” 17:36 “You should have run a scan to see if those energies were sentient!!” 17:37 <@Wackd> “Did you really now.” The Doctor stopped and considered. “If you’re still lying to me, if we take off now there’ll be nothing done about it. Time travel will remove you from the scenario and any future repercussions. Nothing there to rewrite. I think…” the Doctor paused. “I think we aught to see what happens if you step outside.” 17:37 (Actually, what with what Faction Paradox believes about Loa, they probably were.) 17:38 (Ought.) 17:38 <@Wackd> (Right, sorry.) 17:39 “Well, can you bring me to my home, in that case?” 17:40 (Y’know, it’s entirely possible that he’ll be dead, and have to continue existing with nobody recognizing him and all his property being given away already. He’ll be a displaced, impoverished reject of history. I’m not sure whether Ellie handles recruitment. And the Doctor’s a bit too close anyway.) 17:41 <@Wackd> “Not with the TARDIS, no. Again, time travel. It’ll immunize you to the other timeline, and I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that just yet.” The Doctor snapped her fingers and the doors opened. Business wasn’t proceeding as normal, but it was proceeding, which it probably wouldn’t be if there had been bloodshed earlier. “Let’s see what happens.” 17:43 (Okay, subjecting people to the whims of history is the sort of thing Faction Paradox was founded to avoid. Ellie, as a Clara echo, is more aware of this than many. So if we were playing with dice, I’d be taking a massive penalty to my ‘moral abhorence’ roll.) 17:44 “Um…” Brownston cautiously approached the open door. “What am I looking at?” 17:44 (I mean, just killing the guy would be nicer.) 17:44 (Being killed by a knife or a gun has advantages over being killed by history.) 17:44 (Like, not being all And I Must Scream.) 17:44 (The D-Mat Gun was specifically designed for that.) 17:45 <@Wackd> (We didn’t invite everyone into the building into the TARDIS. We’ve already subjected dozens upon hundreds—hell, possibly thousands—of people to the whims of history. 17:45 <@Wackd> ) 17:45 (Also, Ellie really doesn’t want to draw attention to herself on this issues.) 17:46 (No, we haven’t. It’s complicated, but that’s not how it works. Or, at least, that’s not how Faction Paradox believes it works, and the Eleven Day Empire exists because a few hundred thousand people believed they were losing eleven days of their lives.) 17:46 (So yeah.) 17:47 <@Wackd> (So what’s the difference between what the Doctor’s about to do to Brownston and what he’s already done to an entire office complex?) 17:47 <@Wackd> (She, sorry.) 17:48 (Could Ellie speak against this in a normal morality pet role? Maybe work on Zinnia?) 17:48 (Yes. Probably. If only because Brownston’s already been in the TARDIS. I mean, even ignoring those mechanics, the fact is that the others wouldn’t even notice this was happening. Brownston will.) 17:49 <@Wackd> (Yes they would. They had just as much awareness as Brownston will.) 17:49 (No, they wouldn’t.) 17:49 (No, they didn’t.) 17:49 “… What do you expect to see happen, Doctor? I don’t understand temporal intervention, but I understand threats.” 17:49 <@Wackd> (How do you know the mechanics of what just happened better than the person who just made that happen?) 17:49 (And speaking against this would risk drawing a lot of attention.) 17:50 <@Wackd> (Also you seem to be presuming I’m working off the mechanics of a series of books that, might I remind you, I haven’t read.) 17:50 (…Okay. Ouch.) 17:51 <@Wackd> (Sorry, that was a little harsh, wasn’t it.) 17:52 (Hal’s speaking out, kind of) 17:55 (I mean, one difference is that Brownston’s reaction will have been delayed because of contact with the Doctor, Ellie, and, most importantly, the TARDIS. Everyone else has been outside that protection, so it would have been a lot more, y’know, instantaneous. Also, none of them were PCs.) 17:55 (And yeah, just a little.) 17:55 (…It’s just, I like the mechanics. And they feel like the most common-sense to me.) 17:56 (I mean, it’s basically what happened to Old Amy in TGWW. But that was also kind of a dick move.) 17:57 <@Wackd> (Pretty much all that changes is that he knows what’s happening. Which is probably more humane than making the old versions of people panic in their final moments because they don’t know what’s happening to them.) 17:57 (Except they wouldn’t have panicked they probably wouldn’t have experienced the glowing.) 17:57 (I agree the mechanics unnoun i’d arguing for makes more sense, but Doctor Who isn’t one for Magic A is Magic A, and Wackd is the one in charge right now.) 17:57 (Brownstone was going to get on the TARDIS.) 17:58 <@Wackd> (But they did experience the glowing. We saw that.) 17:58 (The TARDIS is not known for working linearly.) 17:58 (We saw Brownstone and Hal.) 17:58 (And that doesn’t mean they noticed.) 17:58 <@Wackd> (I described it happening to other people too.) 17:58 (Not Brownstone. This isn’t that stupid rock song about drugs.) 17:58 (Doesn’t mean they noticed.) 17:58 <@Wackd> (They noticed exactly as much as Brownston will. If you want to decide they didn’t notice at all, than neither will he.) 17:59 (But he did notice earlier. And they won’t notice the same amount as Brownston because things are different.) 17:59 (I didn’t know what the glowing meant when it happened.) 18:00 (I thought the company had a self-destruct thing in their employees/property.) 18:00 <@Wackd> (Regardless—prolonged exposure to the TARDIS and such won’t actually change anything. Whatever you thought happened to everyone else is exactly what’ll happen to Brownston.) 18:02 (Prolonged exposure to the TARDIS will exactly change everything. Exhibits Barbra Wright, Ian Chesterton, Laura Tobin, Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, Melody Pond.) 18:02 (Toy Story.) 18:02 (Prolongued exposure to the TARDIS does nothing but change things.) 18:03 (Just by stepping through the doors means that what happened is not what will happen to Brownston.) 18:03 <@Wackd> (Leaving aside Laura, because I can’t speak to that, all those people had WAY more contact than Browston, who’s been here like a minute or two.) 18:03 (god damn stupid rtd-twist of having barbera and ian being immortal rassin-frassin afraid of killing people bluh bluh irrational reaction) 18:04 <@Wackd> (As the Doctor said—nothing changes about Brownston until time travel happens.) 18:04 (Toy Story goes into more detail and. It’s really good. And. And I can’t imagine a lot of things any other way.) 18:04 (And that’s not what the Doctor said, that’s what Wackd said the Doctor said.) 18:05 (Also Blon, Boomtown.) 18:06 (Time travel will allow Brownston to continue to live, but letting him out now won’t let him experience the same thing everyone else did.) 18:06 (I mean, the way you say it, it’s like Brownston doesn’t exist in the new timeline. That’ll have repurcussions.) 18:07 (I mean, the atoms that make up his being from the one timeline will be dumped in a timeline where those same atoms are already decomposing in a shallow grave.) 18:07 <@Wackd> (He will. The Doctor wouldn’t do this if she thought it was gonna kill him. She expects he’ll just be in jail or something.) 18:08 (…But it sounds like this is still after the events that put him in jail. Like, a day or week or so. For one moment, the atoms will be both in the lab, and in the jail.) 18:09 (The biodata, the meaning, the pattern, the symbol, the magic, the art, the story, what have you, will be stretched. And then it will snap back.) 18:09 (That’ll be a bitch.) 18:09 <@Wackd> (Same with everyone else in the building who wasn’t innocent. Or shot.) 18:10 (But he’s already been in the TARDIS. So the biodata will go into it, and be changed by it, and come back out again. The TARDIS’s interior isn’t even in the same universe as the rest of his biodata. It’ll be more of a bitch.) 18:10 (Like, biodata is a path. From birth to death. Gallifrey to Trenzalore.) 18:10 (Imagine you’re leaving a trail of breadcrumbs.) 18:11 (Everywhere. Everywhen.) 18:11 (Chronal birds swoop down and eat them, eradicating the trail leaving you lost in the woods and on an inevitable path to killing an old woman?) 18:11 (People always forget that part of the trail of breadcrumbs oddly) 18:12 <@Wackd> (What you’re arguing is basically the Doctor shouldn’t do to Brownston what she did to everyone else because he’ll feel it for a second longer.) 18:12 (Second, eternity.) 18:12 (And I’m arguing that nobody else would have felt it.) 18:12 (Also arguing.) 18:13 (Because the difference would have been nonexistent.) 18:13 (Because all these people are on the same planet. The same world.) 18:13 (Brownston has, for the moment, fallen out of the world.) 18:13 <@Wackd> (But I’m not sure where morality comes in, honestly. Because even if Brownston feels it for a second longer, what you’re arguing is that forcably rewriting someone’s history is only bad if they can feel it.) 18:14 (I mean, I remember the thing from Hitchhikers. About moments of stress. Distance. Ford.) 18:14 (And that’s not what I’m arguing.) 18:14 (And I’m upset now because I can’t explain it.) 18:16 (I mean, there’s so much that I can’t explain. I swear that it makes perfect sense to me, but.) 18:16 (I mean, it wouldn’t be forcably rewriting anyone’s history. Just time. You can’t change history. Not one line. Time’s the one that can be rewritten.) 18:17 <@Wackd> (What’s the difference between time and history again?) 18:17 (… Not following) 18:17 <@Wackd> (Neither am I, frankly.) 18:17 ( Somewhere Keine Kamishirasawa is crying) 18:17 (What’s the difference between matter and space again?) 18:17 (Same question.) 18:18 <@Wackd> (Space is what matter exists in. So. Time is what history exists in? History is what time exists in?) 18:18 (History is what time exists in.) 18:18 (Time is being rewritten all around us everyday. Everyone remembers a party they’ve never been to, or met someone and felt like they’ve known them all their lives. Remembers. Felt.) 18:19 (I don’t.) 18:19 <@Wackd> (But you can’t rewrite space!) 18:19 (Can’ 18:19 t rewrite history either. 18:19 <@Wackd> (You can rearrange matter like mad but you can’t rewrite space.) 18:19 (Exactly. Same thing.) 18:19 (You can rewrite history all you want. Damn revisionists.) 18:20 (…Yes, I realized the moment Bocaj said it.) 18:20 (I said it.) 18:20 (But that’s not it. Not what I mean.) 18:20 (Actually its situational. Some history rewriting is bad some is good.) 18:20 (But, I mean. Okay. Personal history. Closer.) 18:21 (History’s more like a framework time fits into.) 18:21 (You can rewrite the time, but can’t change the history.) 18:21 <@Wackd> (All I want to know is what the material difference is between rewriting Brownston and rewriting every last one of his coworkers that makes one morally repugnant and something Ellie would speak up about, and the other a perfect solution that Ellie would suggest without remorse.) 18:23 (Its harder to do when you have to look someone in the face?) 18:23 (Geez… Call me when you decide what to do with Brownston, won’t you? XP) 18:23 (Because every last one of the coworkers would still be the same. It would still have happened. Like, Journey To The Centre of the TARDIS, the way the one brother had the decency thing. Clara didn’t remember anything that happened at all though.) 18:24 (Just being in the TARDIS changes biodata. As preparation.) 18:25 (People that don’t time travel, that don’t experience the TARDIS, timeships, tempusnavis, have fixed biodata. They exists within their own timeframe. When you step out of that timeframe, your biodata becomes mutable.) 18:25 <@Wackd> (Okay. So how is Brownston changed?) 18:25 (By going off his world. Into the TARDIS.) 18:25 (World isn’t the same thing as planet either.) 18:25 <@Wackd> (No, that’s what changes him. What about him has changed?) 18:26 (Because he will actually be rewritten. Everyone else will be the same, just living in a different time.) 18:26 (Time-frame.) 18:26 <@Wackd> (That makes no sense. They have been changed.) 18:26 (I’m having real difficulties explaining.) 18:26 (No, they haven’t.) 18:27 <@Wackd> (They’re not the way they were before the Doctor had time rewritten.) 18:27 (They are.) 18:27 (Maybe. Depending on the Chaotic Limiter setting.) 18:28 <@Wackd> (No, they’re pretty materially not! Many of them are now in prison and a good deal stopped being dead.) 18:28 ( http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003151 :winkeye: ) 18:28 <@Wackd> (If they never changed there was no point in doing that at all.) 18:28 (…Okay. So. Different tack. Come in from an angle. Possibly an obtuse one. There have been a few dozen stories where the Doctor was on the Titanic when it sank. But he never met himself.) 18:29 <@Wackd> (What does that have to do with anything?) 18:29 (So there’s different Titanics. Ish. Sorta. Protocols of linearity.) 18:30 <@Wackd> (I’m not following.) 18:31 (I know I had a link from that to my actual point. I forgot it. Also, goddammit Bocaj.) 18:31 (People need to stop time travelling back to the titanic. I have played a game with that conceit and read some YA fiction with that premise and I’m maths percent sure several tv shows have done it too) 18:31 ( ^^ I regret nothing) 18:32 (Anyway. I know it’s a fucking cop-out. But Ellie believes and percieves a difference, and one of the keys with Faction Paradox is the way that perception defines things. Perception creates meaning. Perception collapses waveforms. Meaning is fundamentally what biodata is. A series of meanings, of collapsed waveforms. Of possibility states in sequence.) 18:32 (With the others, they moved from one possibility state to the other. Brownston will be stuck between the two.) 18:33 (Because he will.) 18:33 (Will he turn to a cat if we open the box? I hope he does) 18:34 (But the box has already been opened.) 18:34 (Yes. He will turn into a cat when we open the Police Box. Ellie’s not a cat person.) 18:34 (Thayt 18:35 (That’s her main objection.) 18:35 (Very good Bocaj.) 18:35 (Have a cookie.) 18:36 <@Wackd> (At this point I think we ought to do a bit of retconning.) 18:36 (I mean. 18:36 <@Wackd> (If things proceed from this point the way I feel they should, without the Doctor doing a sudden about-face, unnoun will be unhappy.) 18:37 (I mean, my unhappiness isn’t the most important thing.) 18:37 (nom nom cookie) 18:37 <@Wackd> (unnoun will be unhappy and I will only have the most tenuous grasp on why, but it will be my fault and totally preventable. So.) 18:37 (I can be unhappy.) 18:37 (I might deserve it.) 18:37 (I mean, as pointed out, I’m probably being a bit unreasonable.) 18:38 <@Wackd> (I really should’ve just taken you at your word that doing this would be bad and wrong and I’m sorry.) 18:38 (It’s just. What happened with Old Amy is different from what happened to the people in Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS.) 18:38 (The stories presented them as being different things.) 18:38 (Different emphases.) 18:38 (Sad music.) 18:39 (I feel there is a difference, even if I cannot satisfactorily express what it is.) 18:39 (Rewriting time to bring intervention for the lab won’t kill anyone, but letting 18:39 Brownston out will.) 18:40 (The story presented one as a deliberate action and the other as fallout from fixing an emergency situation) 18:40 (Or, if not kill, harm.) 18:40 (I’d go with harm. ) 18:40 (…Amy being stuck was kind of an emergency situation.) 18:40 (And pressing the big red button was a deliberate action.) 18:41 (But we’ve been arguing for about an hour.) 18:41 <@Wackd> (Rewriting time killed everyone in that lab within a week of their lives, and replaced them with different versions of themselves. Frankly I’m not sure why the Doctor agreed to that to begin with, now that you’ve made me think about it.) 18:41 (I don’t think that’s true.) 18:41 (Nobody died.) 18:41 <@Wackd> (And neither will Brownston, then.) 18:42 (The Doctor agreed to it because she understands better than Wackd does.) 18:42 (Brownston will. There’s a difference. I know there’s a difference. I wish I could explain what it was.) 18:42 (Oh my god so many dumb arguments.) 18:42 (Just fuck already.) 18:43 (Okay. New tack. Amy remembers the life where she had no parents and the life where she had both parents. She doesn’t remember the time she spent 36 years in Space!Hospice.) 18:43 * @Wackd slaps nomuru2d 18:43 (Does that help?) 18:44 <@Wackd> (Because that was the future.) 18:44 <@Wackd> (…are you assuming everyone outside now remembers both weeks?) 18:44 (Brownston of the new timeline has spent exactly a week in the Jail. Brownston of the old timeline has spent a week and five minutes in the TARDIS. That’s the future.) 18:44 (And I’m not saying anyone remembers both weeks!) 18:45 (Everyone remembers a party they’ve never been to or met someone and felt like they’ve known them all their lives.) 18:45 <@Wackd> (No he hasn’t. He’s spent a week in the office and five minutes on the TARDIS.) 18:45 (Time is being rewritten all around us every day.) 18:45 (Five minutes is the future.) 18:45 (Amy remembers all the different versions of her childhood because of TARDIS travel and because of the Crack) 18:46 (…I’m not talking about that specifically!) 18:46 (It’ 18:46 s part of a point, not the entire point!) 18:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLrMG2Lipy4 18:46 (She does not remember the hospice because of counter-paradox engine things) 18:46 (Star Trek TNG is currently more entertaining than this.) 18:46 (…Okay. This is approaching cheer up have an ice cream.) 18:47 (Is it an episode with Q in it?) 18:47 (No. Data’s Day.) 18:47 (Harsh.) 18:47 <@Wackd> (So what matters, from what I understand, is what Brownston remembers. Is that right?) 18:47 (No TParadox, that’s not why she doesn’t remember that. Hush.) 18:48 (Maybe she will remember it when she’s caught up with that point in her life) 18:48 (It’s not so much that, so much as that he’ll actually be different. The others will have residual memories. This Brownston will cease to exist.) 18:49 <@Wackd> (Why won’t Brownston have residual memories?) 18:49 (Because they still experienced the other week sorta. This Brownston is from a possibility that’s been foreclosed.) 18:49 <@Wackd> (But Brownston did actually experience the other week. And I thought you said no one remembered both weeks?) 18:50 (…Nobody “remembers” remembers. But. I mean, I just linked to Bad Night.) 18:50 <@Wackd> (I know. You’ve been quoting it.) 18:51 <@Wackd> (I don’t get why he wouldn 18:51 (Brownston experienced the old week, but not the new week. This time’s Brownston experienced the new week but not the old week. Everyone else experienced both, but the new week takes priority.) 18:51 <@Wackd> t have residual memories if everyone else does.) 18:51 <@Wackd> (But he did experience the old week. Plugging him back in now will plug him back into the new week as well.) 18:51 (Because Young!Amy didn’t have residucal memories of Old!Amy. That’s why Brownston won’t have residual memories.) 18:52 (No, Wack’d, that’s not true.) 18:52 <@Wackd> (So pretty much all Brownston will forget is that brief moment on the TARDIS.) 18:52 (TGWW treated prioritizing one Amy as killing the other.) 18:52 (Could this be resolved by putting Brownston in every mirror?) 18:53 (It’s not a matter of forgetting.) 18:53 (This Brownston has five minutes on the other one.) 18:53 (The others will have a faint impression of a week that blurred into all the others, maybe remember the Shredding as a nightmare. But Brownston, having been in the TARDIS, will remember it all, and remember being sentenced to the new timeline. That’s how I see it going.) 18:53 (Except no, TParadox.) 18:53 (Not that.) 18:54 (I mean, the part with the others is right.) 18:54 (Maybe you need to actually go somewhen else to get ripple-proof memory.) 18:54 (Brownston won’t remember.) 18:55 <@Wackd> (Why won’t he though?) 18:55 (I’m not talking about ripple-proof memory. Ripple-proof memory is a side-effect of another phenomenon.) 18:55 <@Wackd> (That’s what I’m not understanding.) 18:55 (Because he won’t. I can’t actually explain it better with out a few dozen citations.) 18:56 (I don’t want to get up and waddle to my bookshelf.) 18:56 (*waddle waddle waddle*) 18:56 (*FACE*) 18:57 (I’m talking about the part of time rewriting that ripple proof memory is a side-effect of.) 18:58 <@Wackd> (So. Like I said. I can’t understand, you can’t make me understand, it’s more important to me that you’re not made upset, how can I fix this.) 18:58 (The Amy that had parents and the Amy that didn’t were the same Amy. The Amy that lived 36 years and the one that didn’t weren’t.) 18:58 (Okay, idea: while the doctor tries to decide what to do, Brownston trips and falls into the untempered schism. His last words are: “I hate shoelaaaaaaaces!”) 18:59 (Because the two Amys were the same, they got both memories. Because the other two Amys weren’t, they didn’t.) 18:59 (When the one Amy was taken, the other one ceased to exist.) 19:00 <@Wackd> (I thought that was because the two Amys existed alongside each other. There’s still only one Brownston.) 19:00 (The other one’s in the jail.) 19:01 (Yes, the circumstances are slightly different, but it’s the best illustration of the underlying principle I could think of off the top of my head that I wouldn’t have to go into too much detail to explain.) 19:01 (Because more of you have seen The Girl Who Waited.) 19:02 (The slightly different includes massive temporal engines though, right? There were Things happening that supported having two Amys transpire to occur.) 19:02 (The TARDIS is a massive temporal engine Bocaj.) 19:02 <@Wackd> (My point exactly. Brownston stepping outside won’t create two Brownstons, it’ll just transport Brownston prime to jail with a different set of memories.) 19:02 (But its not trying to set up two time streams. That was a thing the place was trying to do.) 19:03 (The TARDIS is time streams.) 19:03 (It’s less a place, more of an event.) 19:04 (And Brownston stepping outside will destroy the one Brownston in favor of the other.) 19:04 (Because there are already two Brownstons.) 19:05 (How about we send Brownston as an ambassador to the Lost City of Cybe- oh wait, they were expelled. Well, I’m sure there’s another lost society hidden deep within the twisting entrails of the TARDIS that Brownston could disappear into) 19:05 (I mean, okay, rewriting time made two of everyone. But they were the same people, like the Amy that had parents and the one that didn’t. So they could fit together when things settled out. But going into the TARDIS made the one Brownston different from the other. I mean, by five minutes, instead of 36 years. So, okay, maybe less of a life.) 19:06 (The life that will be erased is filled with confusion and recrimination so far.) 19:06 (That’s a horrible explanation but it’s the best I’ve got.) 19:06 (We could give him some noogies while we’re at it) 19:06 <@Wackd> (Yeah, so, again—we’re killing five minutes of a person.) 19:06 <@Wackd> (Not even.) 19:07 (It’s still killing five minutes more of a person than happened for everyone else. But yes.) 19:07 (That’s it.) 19:07 (That’s more-or-less what I was trying to say.) 19:07 <@Wackd> (That’s…hm. I honestly don’t think that’s especially terrible. Does that make me a bad person?) 19:08 (Well, you make up your minds. I’ve gotta get back home.) 19:08 (Not necessarily. It just means your values are different from Faction Paradox’s. I’m trying to roleplay. I don’t think it’s that terrible either. Not as bad as that Older Amy.)) 19:08 (But I needed you to understand.) 19:09 (In order for my roleplaying.) 19:09 <@Wackd> (And I needed to understand.) 19:09 <@Wackd> (So then. We proceed from there. Once nomuru2d gets back.) 19:10 17:42 (Okay, subjecting people to the whims of history is the sort of thing Faction Paradox was founded to avoid. Ellie, as a Clara echo, is more aware of this than many. So if we were playing with dice, I’d be taking a massive penalty to my ‘moral abhorence’ roll.) 19:11 17:44 <@Wackd> (We didn’t invite everyone into the building into the TARDIS. We’ve already subjected dozens upon hundreds—hell, possibly thousands—of people to the whims of history. 19:11 (I was not actually having a debate about the morality of time travel.) 19:12 (I was trying to explain things from the standpoint of my character.) 19:12 <@Wackd> (I understand that.) 19:12 (Thank god.) 19:12 (Sorry.) 19:12 <@Wackd> (What I was trying to understand was why one narrative action violated your character’s ethos and another didn’t.) 19:12 <@Wackd> (And now I know.) 19:12 (This took way longer than it should have.) 19:12 (Thank you.) 19:13 <@Wackd> (You’re welcome.) 19:13 (I liked The Girl Who Waited. It was a good episode. All the emotional beats were nice.) 19:13 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 19:14 (I mean, I’m not saying Ellie or Faction Paradox are completely in the right, morally. But I felt you, and, especially, the Doctor, should have been aware of the issue.) 19:14 (So are we going to call a dinner break now? Because I’ve technically eaten two meals since we convened.) 19:14 (Now, maybe the Doctor still feels it’s the right decision.) 19:14 (I’m okay with that.) 19:14 <@Wackd> (Okay then.) 19:14 (Hello Stupid Face!) 19:14 (I’ve already got dinner. I’m eating at my desk.) 19:14 <@Wackd> (Hey Reset.) 19:14 <@Wackd> (I should probably grab something to eat too. Fortunately I’m at home and not at school so it should be brief.) 19:14 (Hi Reset! Why haven’t you PMed me!?) 19:15 (Hmph.) 19:15 (:P) 19:15 (XD) 19:15 (XP) 19:15 (I dunno. Emoticons.) 19:16 (…Also, my character’s a Clara echo that should probably have stopped existing herself right around when the Doctor regenerated into Peter Capaldi instead of dying on Trenzlore.) 19:16 (So, I mean, I can’t help but imagine this is probably a bit triggering. She’s probably had a few nightmares of history finally noticing her and setting things right from its perspective.) 19:17 (I couldnt figure out where to type for a second…Hi guys) 19:17 Hi! 19:18 sorry I havent pm’d you ive been away from the forum for a while 19:18 It’s okay! I am too! I needed the break. 19:19 <@Wackd> Aaaaaand there is no one in the house and nothing premade lying around, so it looks like I’m making myself eggs. Should be a bit. 19:20 Okay! 19:20 :) 19:20 so im just gonna watch this whole rpg thing for now…I have no idea how to play an rpg 19:21 You could make a character! 19:21 I didn’t either when I started! 19:21 ill think about it 19:21 You dropped in just in time for us to take a break actually. 19:22 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-one 19:22 http://darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0001.html 19:22 We’re not using dice, but. 19:22 Still. 19:22 thats awesome timing on my part 19:23 I think I’m still learning too. 19:23 Which would probably be better than dropping in on us spending an hour and a half arguing about the ethics of what the Doctor wants to do now 19:24 I thought we were arguing about the ethics of a character being uncomfortable with the ethics of what the Doctor wants to do now. 19:24 <@Wackd> There’s no milk. Can you make eggs without milk? 19:24 …Are you a Dalek? 19:24 <@Wackd> Ha ha. 19:25 Topical. 19:25 Because Asylum. 19:25 <@Wackd> Seriously the only thing in the house is eggs and NO MILK. 19:25 well you could just fry the eggs 19:25 <@Wackd> How would I do that? 19:25 You could order a Pizza maybe? Except wait, no money. 19:25 or poach them…I hear poaching is a thing people do to eggs 19:25 http://allrecipes.com/video/15/how-to-fry-an-egg/detail.aspx 19:26 Yay internet! 19:26 Do you want to fry an ovum? 19:26 It doesn’t have to be an ovum 19:26 Go away Bocaj! 19:27 (I think that’s part of the song?) 19:27 9 19:27 but I like bocaj 19:27 (Also, I don’t like Frozen that much.) 19:27 (My niece loves it.) 19:27 (Also she sings that at me.) 19:28 (Even when it’s 70 degrees outside.) 19:28 (Bocaj, I think your line is “Okay bye”.) 19:28 (Do you need me to remind me of your motivation?) 19:29 I also like Bocaj. 19:29 I don’t know how anyone could not like Bocaj. 19:29 Bocaj is the best. 19:29 Worship him. 19:29 You could boil the eggs. 19:29 Hi nomuru! 19:29 Right, I’m back now. What’s happened? 19:29 Wackd is cooking eggs! 19:29 its inconceivable not to like Bocaj 19:29 Also we figured out the things. 19:30 Are we back to sockpuppetry? 19:30 No. 19:30 We were never at sockpuppetry. 19:30 I dont think im a bocaj sockpupper 19:30 Eggs. Eggs. Eggsterminate. 19:30 Then who’s the new guy? 19:30 you never know though 19:30 Reset. 19:31 Who? 19:31 hence the name RESET 19:31 I thought Frozen was okay 19:31 Locksley. The guy with the Rory avatars. 19:31 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Tropers/Resetlocksley 19:31 the guy who thought that planet was a sun 19:31 Eh. 19:32 That would be most people though. 19:32 Also, opinions aside, Bocaj, you forgot your line! Shame on you! 19:32 I don’t frequent any topics he goes to, so… yeah. 19:32 I went to the bathroom 19:32 congratulations 19:32 Okay, actually, I might need to do that too. 19:32 It was a major accomplishment and I am proud of myself so thank you for your kind words 19:32 Nobody in here is wearing diapers? 19:35 Can’t speak for everyone else but not I 19:35 RIP channel 19:36 and that was that 19:37 No. 19:37 Ew. 19:37 Bleh. 19:43 I hope Wackd’s eggs turn out alright. 19:44 This seems an opportune moment to shill an author I like with some linkable short fiction 19:44 …Also, I imagined a version of “Do you wanna build a snowman” with Walter Simeon and Yog Sothoth. 19:44 Yes. 19:44 http://www.aleemartinez.com/belly-dragon-short-fiction/short-fiction/21052014/ Belly of the Dragon, ~700 words 19:45 http://www.aleemartinez.com/truth-magic-short-fiction/short-fiction/22052014/ Truth About Magic, 224 words 19:45 http://www.aleemartinez.com/coffee-jealousy-short-fiction/short-fiction/23052014/ Coffee and Jealousy, 189 words 19:45 Really short fiction 19:48 Bloing gloing 19:51 Zeeky boogy doog 19:51 shazam shazam Shazam! 19:53 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1678526 19:56 <@Wackd> Scrambled eggs without milk taste kinda funny but are still basically edible. 19:57 <@Wackd> Also I found a blueberry knish in the freezer in the basement. That was nice. 19:58 Blueberries are groovy 19:58 <@Wackd> I like blueberries in pastries. Not so much raw. 19:58 We like them with Parmesan cheese. Scrambled eggs that is. 19:58 <@Wackd> Blueberry muffins are mankind’s greatest achievement, I think. 19:59 <@Wackd> I put American cheese in my eggs. There was no other cheese in the house. 20:01 Aw. 20:01 :( 20:01 <@Wackd> Rats! 20:04 Wait. I think that pingout time means he left at 7:54. 20:04 <@Wackd> Seems that way. 20:04 <@Wackd> So. 20:04 <@Wackd> Do we keep playing, or…? 20:04 I’d like to. 20:05 I’m leaving in an hour and I don’t know if I’ll be back online 20:05 Although, Mukora probably won’t be here tomorrow either. 20:06 So I guess we should keep playing for the hour? Or not, and pick up tomorrow. 20:06 <@Wackd> Either way we’ll be picking up from here tomorrow. 20:07 Picking up from wherever we leave off. 20:07 <@Wackd> Yeah. 20:10 19:15 (…Also, my character’s a Clara echo that should probably have stopped existing herself right around when the Doctor regenerated into Peter Capaldi instead of dying on Trenzlore.) 20:10 19:15 (So, I mean, I can’t help but imagine this is probably a bit triggering. She’s probably had a few nightmares of history finally noticing her and setting things right from its perspective.) 20:10 <@Wackd> (Yeah, saw that. And funnily enough the Doctor should maybe actually be aware of that. Hm.) 20:11 <@Wackd> (Might not understand why it’s triggering, though.) 20:12 (Probably because of the nightmares. The idea that you could stop existing at any moment. Also, Ellie probably doesn’t want the Doctor to think she knows more about the way time and history work than she reasonably should.) 20:12 <@Wackd> (I get that. I’m saying the Doctor might not see the connection there.) 20:18 <@Wackd> (So…) 20:18 “Doctor.” Ellie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Even if, in this timeline, he’s been put in jail, or the goulag, or worse, that doesn’t mean he deserves that, does it? And, I mean…” Ellie gulped, trying to keep the fear from her voice. “We’ve already gotten involved, haven’t we? Will he just stop existing if he steps out of here? The version that came aboard with us, I mean.” 20:19 (“â€¢ Later regenerations of the Doctor use the name John Pond rather than John Smith. That was the way it worked for Rory, after all. River wondered why he didnâ€™t go by Song (a part of her even wondering if he was doing it more for Amyâ€™s sake than hers) until the Doctorâ€™s only female regeneration (re)introduced herself to River by bursting out of the Tardis trailing golden regeneration energy and shouting: â€œRiver! River! Iâ 20:20 (Also, looms.) 20:20 (bah) 20:22 <@Wackd> The Doctor stops, and considers, and sighs. “Right. Sorry. Just…paranoid, I suppose. Encountered one too many mad scientists who bare a striking resemblance to our friend here, at least superficially. And more than a few who work here.” The Doctor switches a few levers and takes off. “Apologies, Mr. Brownston. Welcome aboard.” 20:22 “… Well then. Thank you, I suppose.” 20:23 “Now can somebody direct me to a soft surface? I’m going to need to lie down and recover for a bit.” 20:23 <@Wackd> The Doctor heads back towards Brom’s room, medicine in hand. “Ellie, Zinnia, make our new guests comfortable, will you? I’m going to take care of Brom.” 20:25 “Uh, welcome aboard, then. I’m sure if we wander around a bit, we’ll find an empty bedrooms for you.” 20:25 Ellie sighed, and suddered a little. “…Zinnia, you know Mr. Brownstone a little better, maybe you should show him to a bedroom. I’ll try to get Hal a charging port or something here in the console room.” 20:25 (Okay, that was spooky.) 20:25 (And, honestly, I wasn’t expecting the Doctor to acquiese so easily.) 20:26 <@Wackd> (Well, your forgetting that Ellie doesn’t know the Doctor knows…stuff.) 20:26 (unnoun was sorta liking the drama and stuff. I just needed Wackd to understand where Ellie was coming from.) 20:26 (I mean, I wasn’t forgetting that exactly.) 20:26 <@Wackd> (Frankly the drama played out so much between the two of us that I figured the rest of the room was sufficiently sick of it and we could just skip ahead.) 20:26 (And, I mean, Ellie and unnoun know that Brownston probably might deserve some trial or something.) 20:27 (But Ellie doesn’t consider erasure from existance a very nice sentence.) 20:27 (And fair enough.) 20:28 (Ellie sighed and shuddered a little.) 20:29 (I messed up my actions. Earlier.) 20:29 (20:24 Ellie sighed, and suddered a little.) 20:29 (Shuddered has a “h” in it.) 20:29 (And maybe one less d.) 20:30 (Anyway. Sorry. I took up too much time with that debate.) 20:31 (Ellie said she’d get Hal a charge port. Still no name.) 20:31 (Could fix that now.) 20:31 (Shit.) 20:33 “I’ll try to get the hologram a charging port or something here in the console room.” Ellie frowned. “Sorry, but, do you have a name? I mean, that designation from earlier is a bit of a mouthful. Not easy to yell in a hurry. Never no when we might meet another holographic lifeform, so we can’t yell that either.” 20:33 (Never know.) 20:33 “If anyone has a right to name you, it’s you. Any that come to mind?” 20:34 (ugh my phone keeps kicking me oFf…still trying to watch from the sidelines…ill be quiet now) 20:35 (TParadox?) 20:36 “I don’t know. Choosing one’s own name is a big decision that might take years. Any suggestions?” 20:36 (I had in mind that the Doctor came up with it.) 20:38 “Old scifi movies about artficial intelligence?” 20:39 (Artificial.) 20:39 (Ellie and the Doctor are probably the only ones that know anything about 20th century Earth.) 20:40 “Or maybe something from history. How about WOTAN?” 20:41 (I am proud of that subversion of expectations.) 20:42 (A little bit, anyway.) 20:42 “Ooh! Maybe Will! Can we call you Will?” 20:44 (How long would it take to give Brom medicine?) 20:44 <@Wackd> (I was kinda hoping it’d take sufficiently long so that folks can just kinda bounce off each other for a while!) 20:45 “Will? What sort of significance does that name have? Will has will?” 20:45 (Two of us are at work. So. Bad plan.) 20:46 “Just thinking. And yeah, it’s from an old artificial intelligence test from Earth.” 20:46 “The Will Operating Thought ANalogue. WOTAN.” 20:47 “So as you can see Mr. Brownston, the TARDIS sure contains a lot of corridors to amble through at a reasonable pace. And probably rooms? At some point. They’re bound to be here.” 20:47 “…I’m not good at naming things. Sorry.” 20:48 “Okay, that’s a room but probably not somewhere you’d want to sleep. Um, not to make assumptions about your sleeping habits but… no, not somewhere you’d want to sleep.” 20:50 “Not a very well thought out acronym. But that’s not your fault.” 20:50 (So is Brownston actually staying? We going to drop him off with the Time Agency or Jack Harkness or Iris Wildthyme or the CIA or somebody? I mean, not saying he’s not a mad scientist, or whatever, not sure nomuru2d wants to keep playing him and Janeth in the present. Just that my character wouldn’t want him to possibly be subjected to a fate she herself lives in dread of.) 20:51 “Nope. Just quoting the textbook.” Ellie looked over the console for a place to plug the portable projector into. 20:52 <@Wackd> (We’re assuming he gets dropped off pre-Deception. I’ve got no plans to play out his getting dropped out unless nomuru2d wants me to.) 20:54 (I would point out that it 20:54 (Nevermind.) 20:55 (…I think it’s time for Bocaj to go.) 20:55 (Sorry.) 20:55 (I took up so much time with my thing.) 20:55 (In t-minus five-ish) 20:55 <@Wackd> (So…guess this is an okay place to call it.) 20:56 <@Wackd> http://wackd.tumblr.com/post/86644922709/yesss-also-i-cant-hang-this-weekend-after-all 20:57 17:42 (Okay, subjecting people to the whims of history is the sort of thing Faction Paradox was founded to avoid. 20:57 Okay, not entirely true. I mean, the thing is that it recognizes the whims of history as whims. To be appeased via ritual. 20:58 Erasure from existence is almost certainly a phobia of Ellie’s. 20:58 And it’s something the Faction typically avoids. 20:58 Except when they fuck up and comit ritual suicide. But, I mean, that’s like major depression. It’s not something they do to people. 20:59 There’s probably like hotlines or something now. 20:59 Ellie’s not going to go kill Brom’s pig for someone she just met. 21:00 Still. The idea would make her distinctly uncomfortable. And did. 21:00 Roleplaying. 21:00 I’m rambling. 21:00 Sorry. 21:00 <@Wackd> The thought of Ellie with a bunch of pigs in her closet is still incredibly amusing to m.e 21:00 The same pig. Multiple times. 21:01 The earliest version dies first. 21:01 that was interesting. thanks for including me. I dont know how involved I can be but id like to watch for a while 21:01 <@Wackd> Well then check back here tomorrow at 3! 21:01 Paradoxically. 21:01 Well, I have to amscray 21:01 If you have the time, Wack’d, can you check out those actually-extremely-short fictions I posted? Its from an author I’m fond of 21:02 ive gotta finish reading the plot summary and the hilariously self deprecating ooc summaries 21:02 <@Wackd> Can do. 21:02 and ill be back tomorrow! 21:02 <@Wackd> I look forward to it! 21:02 Yay! 21:03 ok see ya 21:07 Okay. Guess I’ll quit now too maybe? 21:07 Goodnight. 21:07 <@Wackd> Night! 21:24 So we just chatting now? 21:25 I like having the transcript before I go to bed. 21:25 I’m weird. 21:25 Nevermind. 21:25 Goodnight. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Fri May 23 21:26:46 2014 -0400